The Wreath Of Lillies
by AllNightLong
Summary: "Yumi, we need to talk to you about something. Not because we want to pry, but because we truly care about you, and want to make sure you're not traveling down the wrong path…" Currently Being Revised...


Disclaimer: I don't own Maria Sama Ga Miteru

Authors Note:

This takes place after the third OVA/ during 4th seasonish. But stems far from the story. The story is broken up by character perspectives. They will all be clearly marked. And If there is no perspective then It will be labeled as narrator… as silly as that is I guess it's the best way I can think of to best say its no characters perspective…

The Wreath of Lillie's

Foreword

**Sei:**

_"It's said that all maidens wear a wreath of lilies, as long as they stay as virtuous and pure as the flowers they wore, the lilies will never with wither and God will gaze fondly upon them._

_Nothing saddens God more then a lily that has wilted, eaten up by the roots and tarnished forever. The garden is to protect us from the vermin that eat away the roots of the beautiful lilies. Maria-sama guards us, our protector and or role model. Maria-sama the pure and virtuous virgin mother of God."_

_I am the vermin in the garden of pure flowers, the wolf in the flock of sheep…_

**Yumi: **

It was a lovely Monday in spring, everything around me, blooming, coming alive again after a long winter. I felt as though I was blooming with them. Taking a deep breath in I proceeded to happily greet my classmates as I pranced through the grounds. I made my way to the rose mansion, excited to see everyone for a morning meeting. The door glided open, and the bright smile on my face was met by somber stares. I stop, instantly knowing something is horribly wrong. Before my lips parted to make a sound, Sachiko interrupts me.

"Yumi, we need to talk to you about something. Not because we want to pry, but because we truly care about you, and want to make sure you're not traveling down the wrong path…"

"Guys, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." I look around the room. Rei stood from her chair and faced me.

"Yumi, we are concerned that you are being influenced… "

"Influenced by what? What are you guys trying to say?" I exclaimed, panicking.

"Its just we…"

"We aren't trying to embarrass you..."

"You're brother expressed a concern…"

" Yumi see God made a man and a woman…"

"You see you were with Sei and…"

They all darted back and forth, each trying to explain. Finally Yoshino stood up in frustration.

"Yumi are you gay?"

I doubled back. The room began to spin.

"Shhhh Yoshino don't say that word!

I grabbed my head, took a step backward and blacked out.

Chapter 1

**Yumi: **

This all began a few months ago when my brother Yuki wanted to have a meet and greet between Handara and Lillian. We then had to jump through all sorts of hoops to figure out the more comfortable way to do it without disrupting my Onee-sama's discomfort with men. This lead to asking Kasagawi-san for assistance, even though in the end our trip was pointless. It did lead to the meeting of Yuki and Touko-chan and Yuki's surprising comment after words.

"She's pretty cute…"

As I heard my brother murmur this I turned my head around quickly in disbelief.

"In a kindergartener sort of way…"

I sighed with relief. He almost convinced me that he was actually attracted to Touko-chan! But this sparked a question I never really thought about. What kind of girls does my brother like? Is there any girl he has a crush on? It must be hard because he doesn't go to school with any girls. I guess I've just never thought of my brother with girls, or with anyone in a romantic way. I wonder if he's had one, and never told me, or maybe he has one right now and is keeping it a secret! Or what if he secretly likes Sachiko and that why he's going out of his way to make her comfortable with men! I had to ask him, what' his type was, to know the truth.

"Say Yuki, what kinds of girls do you _like_?"

" Kind girls I guess… what about you?"

His answer was pretty ambiguous, but not as ambiguous as his question. Which at first I didn't realize, but now that I have mulled over the conversation a couple times I've picked up on the subtle word choice.

So I started to list off qualities that I was looking for in a person, pretty, smart, warped personality at first but then on they inside their very warm and caring. I was going to continue but Yuki interrupted me.

"That's enough Yumi, that's Sachkio." He said with mild annoyance.

My face went white. This realization was a bit startling. What exactly was I talking about? Girls? Boys? Is Sachiko my ideal? I shook my very confusing thoughts away and focused back onto the task at hand, anything to end the awkward situation and the anxious feeling growing inside me.

It wasn't until now that I realized that this was the moment that created a questioning not only in myself, but in my brother Yuki as well.

**Yuki:**

I always wondered about my sister Yumi's feelings. When Yumi entered high school at Lillian, the Seour system was not new to me, but the seriousness and intensity was. At first I just saw Yumi's behavior is that of the average little sister, completely lost in adoration for her older sister. But then towards the end of Yumi's first year when her emotions always seemed to be controlled by her relationship with Sachiko. If things were bad between them, Yumi would be sullen and depressed. If things were good she would be cheerful and in high spirits. But this didn't cause as much concern until when my sister came home, soaked, crying and emotionally crushed over her "umbrella." At that point I began to hate Sachiko for hurting my sister so much. I got over the hate, and just began to wonder why she had such a great effect on my sister, which got me thinking about all the other girls.

All the Roses seem enamored with their "sisters". They're all in this ambiguous and intense friendships. The whole Lillian school gives off a weird vibe. At my school we're all surrounded by the same sex, and we're all good friends. But just the mention of girls gets the guys all excited and riled up. All the guys at my school are girl crazy, and would love to spend time with the Lillian girls. But the Lillian girls don't seem the slightest bit interested in us at all.

Then today Yumi asked me what kind of girls I like at the bus stop triggered the realization that we have never discussed our interests in the opposite sex. Though we are only 1st years in high school, I still would have expected Yumi to start showing interest in boys. I know she doesn't go to school with any boys, but she could think an actor is cute, or some boy band. But Yumi, she's never showed any interest, in anyone for that matter, until Sachiko.

Now's my chance, I thought, to get some idea as to what's going on with her, I worded the question carefully, leaving it a bit open to see how she interprets it. As my sister started listing off very specific qualities, without even then mention of boys, all add up to Sachiko, perfectly, even the little detail about the first appearance of having a warped personality. Its just as I feared, she's in love with Sachiko.

I scolded her, telling her that she was describing Sachiko. She looked very surprised, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Yumi then attempted to change the subject. I just looked away, trying to take in the new information.

As we rode the bus home, I couldn't help but think maybe I'm overacting. Just because her type is Sachiko doesn't mean she's in love with Sachiko. She could want a boy that's like Sachiko. She just doesn't really know any guys. That's why this get together is going to be so important. My sister needs to be around more men. Being cooped up in the garden of maidens isn't good for her. It's giving her the wrong idea about normal relationships.

But… what if I'm just trying to delude my self, with false hope? Maybe my sister really is…gay… What would mom and dad say? What would they do?

**Yumi: **

The following weeks, that conversation haunted me. I began to question every thing I did when I was around Onee-sama. How I acted, how a talked and how I looked at her. Have I been in love with her this whole time and didn't know it?

One afternoon, Onee-sama pulled me aside to go for a walk around the grounds. We walked slowly and gracefully, as proper maidens should through the elegant arrangements of blooming flora and fauna. After several minutes of silence Onee-sama spoke.

"Yumi…" she stammered. Onee-sama never was good at talking about feelings, I learned this oh so well over our time as sisters.

"Yumi, Is everything alright? Every time I see you, you look as though you have something you need to say to me, but never do. Is there a problem you have that you need to talk to me about? I am your big sister, I know I may not be as warm or affectionate as others, but you can confide in me."

My heart jumped. I had been so obvious. Everything I feel always seems to be plastered all over my face, one of my many embarrassing qualities that only Sei seemed to take pleasure in…

Sei… her name echoed in my thoughts. How I wished she were still at school. Whenever there was a problem between Onee-sama and I, she always knew the right thing to say to help me fix it. I then realized it had been a while since I thought of her…

I remember how I felt when Sei was graduating… With each passing day the Rose's graduation drew closer. The days kept getting shorter, and the time the roses spend at the mansion was less and less. I felt as though I was racing against time in order to spend a few more precious moments with them. It was going to feel so empty, it already did. That was all I've ever known, I didn't know the Yumarki without Yuoko, Eriko and Sei. I knew it happened every year; the third years graduate and new first years come in, the endless cycle of beginnings and ends. But I just couldn't seem to accept what was happening. And they weren't even my Onee-sama's, they were the grand Seours, like grandmothers or something of that nature.

I'll admit to the fact that I don't like change. Once I've settled into something, and am comfortable and happy, I don't want that to get disrupted. This was disrupting everything. The whole student council dynamics were going to be thrown off, who would keep us in line, who would be there for support, who would make everything better…

I was coming up with every reason I could think of to why I was sad the roses were leaving accept for the one reason that made me feel like their was a rock in my stomach, that was slowly sinking down, bringing my insides down with it, The reason that was making me so anxious that just the thought would make me shake all over.

The reason was Sei. My beloved Rosa Gigantia was going to be leaving me, my tormentor and dearest friend. I hate to admit that Sei was the best part of my first year in high school, that she was more of a big sister than Sachiko had been. If Sei weren't around I probably would have been broken up with Sachiko a week after she gave me her rosary.

Sure she was a grabby demon, a dirty old man in a garden of maidens and a huge flirt, but she was also the most gentle, caring and understanding person in that school. Sei actually had a grasp on reality, and didn't let her silly emotions get the best of her. She also took time to understand people, and not get caught up in fears about what other people thought. Sei, she just made sense. And whenever Sachiko and I were miss communicating, or just being too stubborn and unsure she was right there to help me understand Sachiko's and my own emotions.

Sei was always so honest with me, when she was being serious… I never felt like she was hiding something, or putting up a front. Unless it was about Shiori… it was obvious that she left out a lot of details. We were given more of a summary. And since no one talks about what happened, what she told me is all I know, but I believe Shiori was more important than she lets on…

When I think about it Sei never really seemed to fit in. It was as if she had already surpassed all these silly little rituals and emotions of high school. That she had lived in the real world, and was stuck here. Even in the student council Sei was the odd one out. Yuriko and Eriko were so graceful, and lady like. Perfect examples of Roses, whereas Sei was more like a wildflower, one that's seed was carried into the garden by a bird and dropped off. She wasn't refined, groomed, and elegant.

But that's what made her so great. She wasn't like all the other flowers in the garden. I think that's why I was so drawn to her, besides the fact that it was hard to ignore her, when she was holding me close.

I'll never know why Sei was always touching me; at first I thought she did that to everyone. But she never even touched her own little sister. I was the only one being petted and poked, much to Sachiko's disapproval. Perhaps she did it to help Sachiko and I. Whenever Sei was near, Sachiko was always on more affectionate, as if to claim her territory. Perhaps it was just rivalry, Sei already beat Sachiko once, I doubt Onee-sama was willing to loose again to Sei.

When Sei would hold me around the waist, my stomach would leap into my lungs, and leave a strange and anxious feeling, like a huge rush of adrenaline. I never wanted Sei to know that I was feeling this, that it made me excited, that in subtle ways I enjoyed it. So I'd squeak and try to escape. I didn't understand my feelings, I felt embarrassed and scared about having them. It also made me feel as though I was betraying Sachiko-sama for having them. Though the more struggle I put up, the happier it made Sei, and the harder she'd try to caress me. It was a vicious cycle that would escalate quickly. I would freak out and try to flee, she would enjoy my reaction and try harder, making me more and more frantic to escape my confusing feelings, making her pursue me more and so on, until we both got so worked up that we would stop, and look at each other. Our breathing a bit heavy and our faces flush. I could hear my heart pounding inside my head, and an odd feeling would be coming from my more personal areas. A few moments would pass, and embarrassedly I would turn away, a hot blush on my cheeks, and scold her. Telling her she was worse than a dirty old man. This would stir a laugh out of her, knowing that I had forgiven her, easing the tension between us, then life would continue on again.

This of course would only happen when no one else was around. Heaven forbid we would let our game go that far in front of Onee-sama, she would have had Sei by the neck, and praying to Maria-sama.

There was one time… a month before the graduation. The student council meeting was over, and we were all walking off the school grounds, when I realized that I had forgotten something upstairs. I told Onee-sama to go on without me; otherwise she'll miss her ride. Sachiko hesitantly complied, and I scurried back to the rose mansion in search of my textbook. Normally I'd let something like that slide, and pick it up the next day, knowing that no one would swipe it. But I needed the book for homework that night.

I raced up the stairs, skipping every other step, very un lady like. Good thing Onee-sama couldn't see me. When I pushed through the door I was greeted by the site of Rosa Gigantia leaning into the window, a red glow from the setting sun outlined her body. Sei's expression was distant, as if she was somewhere else. I had seen this somber side of Sei once before, when she was telling us about Shiori, so I could only imagine that was who she was thinking about.

When the door closed behind me, it shook her from her mood and she looked over at me.

"Yumi-chan! Is it that hard for you to keep away from me!" She said, the gloom disappearing from her face, and quickly replaced by her classic lecherous grin.

" Don't flatter yourself! I forgot a book!" I retorted as I walked over to the table, finding my book waiting for me.

" Aww common Yumi, you can do better than that. I've heard the old 'forgotten book' excuse a million times."

" So is that what all the girls tell you!"

Sei pushed herself away from the window and walked over behind me. I wasn't surprised when two strong arms slowly made their way around my waist, clasping together over my belly button, or the feeling in my stomach. It was as if it leapt in shock, as I usually do. As she squeezed me to her my pulse rose quickly, and my legs began to weaken, feeling as though they would give out on me at any moment

Sei slowly rested her chin on my shoulder, and brought her mouth to me ear. I could feel her slow and controlled breathing; it made my flesh rise all over in a quick wave.

" Yumi-Chan… You know you're the only one."

Her voice was so much more sensual than it usually was. It was as if she was serious…

"Why do you always lie, right to my face no less!" I had to keep up with the game, I couldn't show any weakness, I had to resist her.

"If I was lying to you, it would be to your back, given my current location."

"You're such a coward Rose Gigantia, you can't even tell a girl how you feel to her face!" as I said this, I began to attempt wriggling out of her death grip. This made Sei giggle, and her left hand began to travel further up my front. It was as if my senses heightened a hundred fold, even though I was in my uniform, It was as if could feel the slow ascending of Sei's left hand on my skin. It stopped millimeters from my breast. Though the distance was barely measurable, but it was as if it felt miles away. I let out a soft moan. I found myself frustrated at the space separating her hand from my breast. I leaned my head back into her and my eyes closed. Why was she torturing me this way…I sighed.

Then everything seemed to stop and I heard the scolding voice of Oneesama inside my head.

'Yumi what in the name of all things chaste are you DOING? You're not seriously enjoying this debauchery?' These thoughts slapped me across the face, and out of what must have been a trance, because I became fully aware of where I was and where Rose Gigantia was, pressed up right behind me. I'm embarrassed to admit that I noticed how my, I don't how to put this, bottom, was right up against her groin, Fitting in the space perfectly.

"Yumi-chan, your heart is beating fast like a little mouse." I noticed then, that hers was beating just as fast against my back. I felt slight moisture growing between my legs. Not understanding why I was becoming wet there or how it's possible, I was freaked enough to finally get myself out of Sei's death grip.

I moved to the other side of the table, panting slightly. I turned to look at Sei. Her face was calm, but her body seemed tense. We looked into each other's eyes, for a brief moment, neither knowing what to say. I think we both understood that what had happened was different from our usual playing. I realized that it was up to me to make it right again, I needed to say something in order to make it all a game.

"I'll never understand why they let a filthy old man like you into this school."

Sei chuckled, as if she found the statement ironic, but her face fell as if those words held more truth than I intended. "You better scurry along little red riding hood, or the big bad wolf will get you..." She said, turning away from me.

I didn't scurry down the stairs of the rose mansion I took my time with each step, and then gracefully passed through the door. I guess Sei was going to stay there a little longer, using it as a place for solitude. What had happened in there soon appeared in my mind, bringing all kinds of emotions with it. I just didn't want to think about it, its all too confusing. So I ran, despite all they told us about running I ran as far away from the rose mansion, from Sei and from my feelings…

"Yumi?"

Sachiko's voice snapped my back. How long had I been spacing out? I felt her hand press against my forehead.

"Graduation!" I blurted startled.

" Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, sorry Onee-sama… I'm just…It's… I can't believe you're going to be graduating soon…" It wasn't a lie. I truly was sad at the thought of her leaving this school.

" I know Yumi… But it's what must happen every year. The third years graduate and new first years come in. An older sister can only hope that they taught their little sister well, and that they will take a sister of their own to guide..."

I lowered my head, somberly. She looked at me and sighed slightly. "Let's not worry about things that cannot be helped. Come along Yumi I'll give you a ride home today." Sachiko mustered all she could to but on a bright smile. "It's Friday, so we can even stop for some ice cream."

I perked up, knowing she was doing all she could to get me out of this funk. So I placated her and went along, switching back to me usually up beat self.

"Ice cream! That sounds wonderful Onee-sama! Thank you!"

Sachiko smiled, more genuinely now, and took my hand leading me away.

Chapter 2

**Yumi:**

That evening I thought about my conversation with Sachiko. It's as if her graduation crept up on me. Very soon she won't be in the rose mansion any more. She won't be anywhere at the school… And when she graduates… that's when…She has to marry Serguru… It's like a double whammy. Its gonna really feel like I've lost her… It was bad enough when Sei just graduated. But marriage, that's like, forever…

Sei… I'm worried about Sachiko but Sei keeps popping up in my head. It was as if everything that happened between us was flooding my memories. After that time in the rose mansion things went back to normal for Sei and I. She would tease, and I would resist, and Onee-sama would roll her eyes and pry Sei off me. Two thoughts still plagued the back up my mind. What had happened and that Sei was going to be leaving. I felt as though there was something unresolved between us, and I was worried that it would stay that way when Sei left. Or maybe I just wasn't ready to let her go, and that me feel like there was obligation.

Youko entrusted me to look after Onee-sama. Knowing that she was depending on me, and that I would carry out her wishes, made me feel at peace with her departure. And as for Eriko, well she never really wanted anything of me, and we weren't very close. She was the most aloof of the Roses, of all of us. I rarely saw her interact with her our Seour, though Rei does have her hands full. But still there was something about her that made her seem different then all the student council, of all the girls really. She was the one that seemed most woman at of all of us. I know that sounds weird because we're all female. But this is a school of girls, and she's the only woman here. She harbors a similar maturity that Sei has; only I would not describe Sei as a woman…

I remember our goodbye… After talking to Youko, I was filled with the desire to fulfill third year's final wishes, so they could graduate without worry. I was marching down the halls, walking passed all the third year classrooms, when I came upon Sei's. I stopped and sighed, realizing that this wasn't her classroom anymore. I decided to peek in, and there was Sei. Her back was to me, and she was leaning slightly over her desk.

Seeing Sei there, with the afternoon light pouring into the window, reminded me of, last time we were alone like this. My stomach started flipping like pancakes, and I got an anxious feeling all over. But I tried to put that aside, and teased her.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yumi-chan, come in and you can shut the door behind you."

I don't think she caught onto the joke, but maybe it would be good if she weren't reminded of the last time we were alone together. She hopped up onto her desk, and held her forehead and began to get into her rare sentimental mood. I guess graduating brings that out in everyone. They finally take a moment to stop, look back and look around and realize what they have and what there leaving behind.

She began to talk about her time here at Lillian, The good and the bad. There was a far off look in her eyes, but a faint smile. Something began to stir inside of me; all my emotions began to bubble up. There was so much, I wanted to say, to express. I didn't want her to leave me so aloof, without any real closure. Didn't she want anything from me? Is this really it? Is this the end?

"I think my three years here were the most fulfilling time of my life…"

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I moved up close to her, forcing her to look at me, and I attacked her with questions of last requests. Wanting to know if she wanted me to do anything, take care of anything: Shimako, Lunchy, anyone?

But then, calm and cool as usual, she shot me down. Telling me that I didn't need to go out of my way, to make sure all was well, and that if she did, then I wouldn't be worth telling in the first place. She was right, she always is.

So there was nothing special she wanted from me. Even though she explained why, and I understood, I couldn't help but feel dissatisfied. I still felt as though there must have been something! And then she did make a request. One I wasn't prepared for…

"Ok, how about a kiss?" She emphasized by putting her finger to her lips. Shocked, I slowly began to back away. It was all too much to fast. First she wants nothing, and now she wanted a kiss. And not just any kiss, but my first. I'm not sure if Sei knew that bit. Perhaps she did, and that was why she was so interested in it. I continued to back away and Sei began to tease me.

"Oh, you're running away now, didn't you say _anything_?"

I did but…but. She put her hand under my chin and told me to close my eyes. My heart, which was already beating fast at the sound of the word kiss, some how managed to beat faster.

Sei's lips slowly came closer to mine. My mind was racing all over, 'What do I do?' 'This isn't right!' 'What would Onee-sama think!' 'This is all happening too fast!' 'I don't want it to be like this' 'Sei it's about time you made a move!' 'I'm too young for all of this!'

Finally after an overwhelming mind argument I shouted, "stop!" to Sei. And she complied, and I then swiftly turned on my heals and started to run away. I just couldn't handle the situation. I wanted to give Sei some sort of parting gift, but that was! That was! … That was…

I stopped running. That was what we needed. That would be closure I was looking for, a way for us to simply say goodbye, but to say so much more, things that couldn't be spoken.

I looked back at Sei. She didn't seem surprised that I ran away, I bet that's what she expected, maybe even hoped. One thing I've learned about Sei, is that her bark is worse than her bite, or rather, she's more talk, than action. But still, there was something in her eyes that told me; part of her hoped she would get a kiss. Most joking comes from truth. People say what they really mean, in a joking way, so it doesn't count, because they can always say it was a joke.

Sei then threatened to eat me up again, always playing the part of the big bad wolf. I didn't move though. I knew she was no threat, that no matter what she said she would never hurt me, it just wasn't in her nature. I raised my hand to touch my lips. If there was anyone I wanted to share my first kiss with, I couldn't think of anyone else but Sei.

She looked over at me, a bit confused. I doubt she ever expected what was about to happen next. I slowly walked towards her. When I was face to face, well, I needed to go onto my toes to reach her, I brought my mouth forwards, and gently kissed her on the side of the mouth; More intimate than a cheek kiss, but less than a full mouth to mouth. Her lips were so soft, despite her gruffer exterior.

Sei didn't move. It was strange; it was like our roles were reversed. I was the one in control, and she was the helpless underclassman being kissed…

My face went red at the thought of kissing Sei. I can't believe I actually kissed her! She's the only person I've ever kissed. Is that even appropriate for non Seour relationships… Though its not as though I've ever kissed Sachiko. I'm sure she's a fine kisser…Prolly a bit reserved and stiff… But that's just who she is.

That would… Be weird. Kissing Sachiko. She's like a real sister to me. That'd be like kissing Yuki! No kissing Sei… That was different… It felt right…then why was there something scratching at the back of my mind saying it was wrong…

There were so many questions I wanted to ask Sei…why don't I just ask her? Just because she's graduated doesn't mean we can't talk or see each other. I don't know what possessed me, but I dialed Sei's number and invited her to come over and watch a movie.

**Sei:**

"Sei, What is your deal? We've been friends for like almost a year and you haven't gone after a single girl." Kei drunkenly rambled, placing a hand on my shoulder for emphasis. " Look around you, drunk chicks for the taking! What's holding you back!"

She was pretty drunk for only 9 pm, but it was a rather early party, starting up around 7. I really wasn't in the mood for a party, but Kei forced me here, needing wingman for when she made a move on this sophomore she'd been crushing on.

"Sei, are you a virgin?"

"Don't you have some guy you've been lusting after to talk to?" She was obviously really nervous, hence the heavy drinking and attacking of my own personal shortcomings.

" Sei I just want to get in your head, you're helping me, I wanna help you someday too! And if you're a virgin, I could understand why you'd be more hesitant."

I sighed and took her cup way and placed it on the table on my side of the couch.

"You need to sober up a bit."

" You are. Aren't you?" Kei said, her eyes widening at the realization. " Dude when I first met you, I was certain you were like a pimp. I mean, coming from Lillian, with your looks and confidence. I thought you had those little girls eating outta your hands! And maybe even something else…"

"It just never happened…"

I was considering continuing but was saved by my cell phone ringing. I looked down at the number, seeing It was Yumi calling. Speaking of ' it never happened' why in the world was she calling?

"Hello?" I answered, kinda nervous.

"Sei…its Yumi. Listen I know it's random and short notice and you prolly have something far better to do and we haven't seen each other in a while but… would you like to come over and watch a movie with me?"

Taken aback I murmured sure, followed by I'll be over in a bit. Kei gave me a death glare, followed by a raised eyebrow.

" You know I'm pissed your ditching me, but I could forgive it if you tell me that's a really cute girl that wants you to come over."

"It's Yumi… I haven't heard from her in ages… This is really weird, but I gotta go." The odd feeling I first had was turning into nervousness and intrigue.

"Well go on now, before I change my mind!" Kei shouted as I made my way out of the room.

"Go talk to him!" I hollered before slamming the door.

I took a deep breath of the night air. It was still crisp at night; we weren't quite into the full throws of spring. Closing my eyes I whispered 'Yumi Fukuzawa…' That name was never far from my thoughts.

'_You love me? Don't you say that to everyone?'_

Oh how I loved to torture that girl. I never thought I would end up as infatuated with her as I did. I remember when she first stepped through those doors. I thought she was cute, rough around the edges, unlike all the other council members. It was refreshing to having someone who wasn't stuffy around. Right off the bat she was struggling up stream without a paddle in her new position. And Sachiko was doing little to help. Empathizing with the poor cute thing, I decided to keep an eye on her. Aiding in anyway I could.

It was frustrating, watching her and Sachiko. Sachiko was almost a mirror image of my self, not wanting to take on anyone as a Petitie Seour. Though fortunately my own Onee-sama wasn't the meddling Youko type. So she plucks at random, quirky little Yumi to be her sister, to shut Youko up. And the two of them had something; I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But Yumi and Sachiko had this long-standing torrid love angst. Wanting to be together, but just unable to get out of their own ways. Thought it later turned out to be purely just a weird sister thing. Like they all are in the end. What a mind fuck it all can be. I like my family's handling of it. We don't get too involved with each other. My Onee-sama was there for guidance when I wanted it, more like a real sister. It never felt like we were 'dating'. Man I would look at Rei and Youshino and hope Rei is getting some, for how whipped she was.

There was something that drew me to Yumi… She was innocent; she wore her feelings on her face, barely able to tell a lie. She had this liveliness about her that the others lacked. She was able to be herself, and still be loved by everyone that came to know her… I think that's something I always wanted. To be able to let all my walls down and let the world in, and have the world want to come in. But I knew that the world wouldn't want to, and would probably be more put off then it already was.

I've never been a very honest person. I spent my first year of high school shutting out the world, pretending I didn't care that I didn't fit in. During my second year I showed my deepest feelings, only to learn that that vulnerability came with a painful price. I bared my feelings and they we're crushed. It wasn't till my third year that I learned to keep my feelings protected in an iron fortress, without coming across so coldly. I opened myself up and allowed myself to be apart of the group, but still never bared myself again. Everyone knew me, but they truly didn't know me. It wasn't until Yumi came into the rose mansion, that I wanted to someone to know me.

Besides my fear of getting hurt, I was also afraid of the dark nature of my feelings. From my time with Shiori I finally learned what was so different about me from all the other girls, and why my feelings were harmful. I learned that my desires were not unlike that of a wolf. And if tempted I could again lead another red riding hood to a terrible fate. It was my desires that almost tore Shiori from her fate to be a nun. And if I wanted to continue to live among the maiden's at this school, I had to conceal my wolfish form. If I was just a good girl and played by the rules, I could quietly graduate, and what happened would never be mentioned again.

But how could I resist Yumi fukuzuwa…Every time I saw the girl I heard the wolf in me cry. I would hold her close and tease her, just to get a taste. But I would always hold back, never letting my truly wolfish desires show. I can't pinpoint when my feelings changed, when I started feeling a desire I had never felt before. It wasn't like how I felt with Shiori… That was pure, it was unsure and was before I really understood what was going on. But With Yumi… It was carnal… I mean I didn't solely lust after the girl; I also fell in love with all of who she is. It was just the physical aspect that was so… overwhelming…

It was always one sided between us… Until towards the end of my time there… something seemed to change. Her struggle to get away from me seemed more halfhearted, our encounters were almost scripts already written; yet we continued to act them out anyway. It turned into a sort of game. Who could play better without getting caught showing how they really feel. There was that one time… before I graduated…

Yumi asked if there was anything she could do for me for my graduation. If there was anything I could entrust her with. There really was nothing trivial I wanted her to do, and anything I really wanted was too hard to say. She was really cute when she was disappointed. Pouting at my decline. A sudden serge of boldness over came me. And I asked her for a kiss. She resisted my kiss, as I knew she would, and made her way for the door. I don't know what I would have done is she said ok and puckered up.

" If you don't head back I'm gonna eat you sweetie!"

I mentally pleaded for her to keep going. Run out that door, run away. Keep playing the game. I don't think I could bare her knowing how I truly felt, I couldn't bare the rejection again.

Her lips were so soft. I was frozen with shock that they were actually touching mine. What was happening? Could she perhaps, feel for me too? Damn Yumi was being braver then I have ever been.

The kiss was over as quickly as it started. And before I could blink she was scurrying away from me again. I grabbed her before she could leave and held her close. I needed to hold her one more time. Because once I graduate, it will never be the same again, and I will never be able to hold her this way. We'll never be just a couple of high school girls… Once she was in my grip, I poured my heart to her.

"I didn't say what I wanted to before, but now I want to tell you. I truly believe that I'm blessed to have you in my life. To be honest, I wasn't very good at getting along with my classmates. When I first met you, I was a little jealous of a normal girl. In my third year, I was able to change for the better. I felt more comfortable. Many things made me as I am now, but most of those came from you. It's not only the kiss you gave me just now.

"What have I done?" She asked innocently as I released her.

"Well use your elephant ears and listen carefully. You made me a university student."

"No way"

"Yes, really. I felt that I wanted to pay attention to my life after meeting you. So, Yumi-chan, be proud of yourself. Because you were admired by someone cool like me. That's all for now! Now, bow."

I grabbed her once more. "I really love you, Yumi chan. It was fun being together with you. There were many times that I wanted to be like you." And with that, I pushed her out of my arms, and nearly out the door. But she paused.

" You love me? Don't you say that to everyone?"

"Yup"

If only she knew how big a lie that was. But then again, it was always part of the game. I treat all the girls the way I treat her. She always played the game better then me, because when its over, I know her heart isn't empty as mine is. That to her, it really all is just a game…

"Aww."

"Thanks for the kiss."

"No problem. It was just a farewell gift."

"Just eh?"

And with that she was out the door. I sighed and took my kiss with me, waving good bye to my old class room, to high school… and to Yumi…

I parked my car, but remained seated. I needed to collect myself. All this reminiscing had left me feeling a bit off. I did my best to assume the Sei persona; it was who she was expecting after all. And I hated to disappoint. But it didn't take long for it to wear off…

**Yumi:**

She sounded a bit shocked when I invited her over, commenting that I was being quite casual considering how long it has been. But of course she agreed to come over, since it _was_ a Friday night.

We caught up with each other, going through the lists of what's going on with our lives. How everyone is doing, drama at the school, Sachiko and I's relationship. For the first time in a long time it felt awkward between us. We were behaving so formally, the interaction was dry. Not at all like us. Perhaps It was because it had been so long, or because this was so sudden and out of context…

I wasn't paying any attention to the movie. All I could think about was Sei and how great the distance was between us on the couch. I thought by now she would have made some sly comment and scoot close to me, taking me I her arms… and whisper how I was the only one she wanted…

And then it hit me. As If I was seeing clearly for the first time. I wanted her to want me. And for the first time she wasn't making a pass on me.

I look over at her, intently watching the movie, or at least pretending to be. She looked stiff and uncomfortable. She must be feeling the same way I was… I guess there was only one way to find out. I mustered all of my courage and dove into uncharted waters.

I did a quick scoot right up close next to her. Startled she looked down at me with surprise on her face.

"You looked lonely…"

Sei's face was frozen for what seemed like minutes, until finally she blinked a few times. Wordlessly she raised her arm allowing me to snuggle up closer, and wrapped it over my shoulders. I could hear her heart beating, with my head resting on her chest and it was going so fast. I chuckled; here was big tough Sei, more nervous than I was.

It was as if someone had turned down the volume on the movie, because It was completely drowned out and all I could think of was that I was snuggling up to Satou Sei on my couch. A hot blush shot across my face. I was the once who initiated this! Was I crazy?

Before my thoughts could race any further the hand on the arm over my shoulder began playing with my hair, and lightly tugging on my ear. Never in my life had I wanted to purr, like I did at this moment.

Once my heart had slowed down, my mind had shut up, and I felt comfortable enough to loosen my stiff muscles I relaxed and settled into Sei and started actually paying attention to the movie. I heard a content sigh from Sei as well, feeling her body relax into the couch. I don't know how long we sat there, snuggled close, with Sei gently petting me. The movie was long over, the credits rolled and we were just staring at the DVD menu.

It was hard to tell if we were both just too comfortable to move or too scared. I think it really was a little of both. Finally Sei spoke.

"Y…Yumi…Thank you for having me over tonight… I've missed you. A lot actually…more than I thought I would. You're one of the few things about high school that I remember fondly. You're one of the few people I could be my self with…"

I looked up at Sei as she spoke. She had that distant look on her face again. She seems to have it when she speaks about things that are hard for her. She went quiet again and continued to stare at the television. A saw a small tear form around the corner of her eye. It swelled there until she blinked, and is fell down her cheek. I wasn't sure what to do, I've never seen her so vulnerable before.

She chuckled to herself, and wiped what was left of the tear with her free hand. " I don't know why I'm crying… You know I thought life would be so less complicated after high school, but it really isn't. Your just a older and more aware. Sometimes I wish I could go back… Sometimes I feel like I still have a lot of growing up to do…"

And with that Sei looked down at me and smiled. I was relieved that she wasn't truly sad. I smiled back, causing her smiled to deepen into that devilish Sei grin.

"So Yumi, I hope there hasn't been anyone else while I've been away." Sei said finally sounding like her old self.

"Sei!" I squeaked, pouting a bit. "Well, what about yourself!"

"There's just so many I can't keep track." She boasted.

"I don't doubt it."

"Oh Yumi, you know that you're the only one…" She said, as her features soften. My eyes widened at the thought. What if I really was the only one…I didn't break eye contact, trying to tell her with my eyes to continue.

" This is where you say, 'You say that to everyone'" She said chuckling a little.

" Do you really mean it?" I chirped out before even realizing. Sei's eyes widened at my statement. She searched my eyes for a minute. Expressionlessly, she said.

"What do you think?"

I wasn't too sure where I was going with this conversation or what I was doing. It was as if my usual logic and reservation had shut off. I was feeling bold, I was feeling need, and I wanted something. But I wasn't sure what it was. Until I looked down at her lips, and I remembered our kiss. That kiss gave me answers, but it also left me with questions. Perhaps it was time for a follow up.

Sei looked as if she was about to speak again, but I quickly silenced her as I put my hand to her cheek, and coaxed her face towards mine. My eyes slammed shut anticipating the impending kiss. I could feel her breath; she was inches away, hovering for a moment, before quickly closing the distance between us. My lips parted, granting her full access to my mouth. But she didn't take my offer right away. She brushed her lips over mine, ever so softly, making me shudder in anticipation. Up and down. She then took my bottom lip into her mouth, and sucked, nipping it slightly before letting it go. Letting her lips hover over mine. I sucked in my breath, waiting for me to take them only fully. I turned slightly, so I could wrap both my arms around her neck, lining us up face to face. Finally she gave me what I wanted, and mashed our lips. Finally giving me a chance to show her my own hunger. My face flushed at the full contact. I felt heat rise in my chest and adrenaline rush through my veins. My mind was shutting down and sensation was all that was in control. I had never felt so engulfed. It was like I was sinking into the depths of Sei…

After a few minutes we separated. She moved away just enough so she was in focus. I gasped out, catching my breath, not realizing how long I had been holding it. Smiling, Sei rested her forehead against mine. My right hand came down from behind her neck, and trailed down her face, resting at her lips. Taking my index finger I ran it along her bottom lip. Experiencing her softness from another perspective. As it slid towards the middle, her slightly parted lips quickly closed, catching my finger. I jumped a bit at the sensation of her tongue licking at the tip inside her mouth. She smirked, taking my hand and removing the finger from her mouth. Putting the finger back to her lips she proceeded in covering my hand in kisses. Traveling up and down each finger, turning it over to kiss my palm. All I could do was stare intently at her process, holding another deep breath in.

I realized my held breath as she removed my hand from her lips, and brought it down to her lap, not letting go of it. Her gaze met mine once again. My mind finally was running again, but had no idea what to do. This was all so new to me, and whatever boldness I had that got me into this was gone. And I suddenly felt really shy. As if sensing my feelings, Sei urged me towards her, and coaxed my body down, so my head rested in her lap, facing towards her and the rest of me sprawled on the couch. She smiled contently looking down and me, and started petting my head again. I kept my eyes on her as long as I could, but the gentle caresses were lulling me into sleep.

My eyes slowly opened, it felt like I was flying in my dreams. I quickly realized I wasn't lying on the couch anymore, and I could see the floor passing below me. Sei was carrying me… I quickly pretended I was still asleep as we neared my bedroom. She gently eased me down on the bed, pulling up my covers with great care. I snuck a quick peak as she turned her back to shut off my desk lamp. I closed my eyes, just in time, and soon felt her presence over me. Soft lips were on my forehead, resting for a brief movement and then gone as quickly as they came.

"So cute…" Sei whispered as she left my room, shutting the door quietly behind her. It wasn't before long that I was back to sleep, dreaming of the night's events…

**Yuki:**

I hear a car pull up to the house, or rather come a screeching halt to the house. I know whose car it is before I get to the window. Satou Sei. Talk about sticking out like a sore thumb, I don't know why they didn't send her to Handera. She would have been more at home with the boys, then the girls of Lillian any day.

I watched her strut up to our front door. And I felt that protective wave of mine crawl up my spine. It's like watching a cocky guy come and take your sister out, and you know he's a shmuck, after only one thing. But there's nothing you can do about it.

Sei.. '_pretty, smart, warped personality at first but then on they inside their very warm and caring…' _As I was cursing her name Yumi's words echoed in my head.

Sei _was_ pretty, despite her masculine habits… Not beautiful like Sachiko… She was a smart, got good grades, you have to be, to be apart of student council… I would defiantly define her personality as warped. Sachiko's isn't warped… she's just from an proper household… Oh shit. No! noooooo no no no no no no no! Yumi wasn't talking about Sachiko. She was talking about Sei! Oh God! Now, calm down Yuki, you might just be jumping to conclusions again!

After I calmed myself down, I realized the only thing I could do to put my mind at ease, was to watch them, and see with my own eyes the truth…

I staked out in my room for what seemed like hours. Emerging periodically for something from the kitchen so I could walk by them in the living room. But they were just sitting there, watching, on opposite sides of the couch. On my final trip by I announced I was going to bed and wished them goodnight. To see if they were just waiting until it was safe. I waited about 20 minutes in my room again, until I slowly opened the door, crept down the stairs, and found a good view in a dark corner. And to my surprise Yumi was on the other side of the couch snuggled up next to Sei! I could only see they backs of their heads, but I was certain. I crawled towards the couch, sneaking to the side Yumi used to occupy. I was too close for comfort, if they looked my way I would have been dead obvious. So I moved from the couch to the dinning room, on my hands and knees.

I was starting to feel a little weird about all this. So they're cuddling, friends do that… Well girl friends do that. I'd never cuddle up with any of my friends. I got in a more comfortable position on the floor, lying on my stomach; fatigue from sitting around all night waiting was starting to set in. I heard them speak, but it was too muddled. I don't know when but I nodded off.

A squeak shook me from my sleep. I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing before me was real. Sei and Yumi…. were kissing… It suddenly felt as thought I swallowed a brick, and my gut was being squished by its weight. What I feared was true… What should I do now?

Chapter 3

**Yumi:**

I heard a distant shouting, people calling my name. My eyes begin to focus and I saw Sachiko's face. Her face expresses nothing but the utmost sisterly concern. I started to get myself up from the floor. Sachiko waved the others out of the room, before grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her.

"Yumi, there is something I don't think you've quite understood about Sei…" Sachiko started as I found a chair to sit in. I was too lost to even bother to speak.

"She's not like all the other girls at this school. You see we all have special relationships with our classmates. We decide to pair up and become sisters. Forming a special bond, where an upperclassman loves and cares for and guides an underclassman. Now I know that these relationships are strong, and in some cases very intimate. But they still must never cross the line from sisters, to something darker… Yumi… Sei was in one of those relationships that went too far. Remember the book, 'the forest of thorns', and all the drama revolving around it? It wasn't so much the fact that Sei could have been writing professionally; it was the content of the story. It was so similar to the story that everyone knew, but no one talked about.

Shiori and Sei were never officially sisters, Sei refused to ever make her one, I believe it was because she knew their relationship was unnatural, that her feelings were unnatural, you see they were lovers… We all knew what was going on, but there was nothing we could do, and her Onee-sama said we must leave her be. What ended it was Shiori's desire to one day become a nun, she knew that the rules are very clear. And being with Sei in that sort of relationship was forbidden and would have jeopardized her dream.

Yumi I never thought your interactions with her would be harmful. I never thought that she would have any real influence over you. We always found it best to just let Sei be Sei to treat her as one of our own, despite the elephant in the room. It was her Onee-sama's wish, that as long as she remained apart of the student council we do as such. It's what all Roses wish for, that their little sisters be watched over by the family we have made in the student council. But had I known…"

I just sat there in shock. It was as if everything was falling into place. Sei… Why she was so different… Why Sachiko worried every time Sei went after me… Why everyone was so weird about the valley of thorns… Why Sei wouldn't talk about what happened with Shiorhi… Why Sei's and I's interactions we so different from the others…Why I…"

Sachiko kneeled down beside my chair and took my hands. "Yumi I know I'm not the most affectionate person… That I haven't been as open as Sei has. But I hope that I have felt as much as a sister to you, as you have to me. You are as family to me Yumi, and you shall always be. My graduating will never change that. Our bond as sisters is far stronger then the idol confusions of adolescence, So please tell me Yumi, did something happen between you and Sei, or was your brother just mistaken."

I looked into Sachiko's eyes. Never had they been so full of concern for me. But this was all too much; I've been so blind, so naive to what's really been going on. And it seems even selfish. Sachiko, she has so much to worry about, she's graduating soon, and not long after that getting married… I can't burden her with this. I want her to spend her final days at Lillian, as a high school student as peacefully as possible, with her sister beside her, to support her, and caring on her wishes. After all she's done for me, its what I owe her.

"No Onee-sama, nothing happened. Yuki must be have misinterpreted."

I'm not proud of it, but I know it's the right thing…I love you Onee-sama…

**Sei:**

Finally class was over, I started heading to the cafeteria to grab a quick end of day snack. What a strange weekend… Never in a million years did I think would have spent it with Yumi. I've tried to put that girl out of my mind so many times…But It seems that every time I do she jumps back into my life. She sure was something else though, making a pass at me! That was something that only would have happened in my wildest dreams…

My musing was halted when I saw Sachiko standing by the door to the dinning hall.

"Satou Sei… I believe you know why I'm on Lillian University's campus this afternoon."

" You know every time I see you, you remind me more and more of Youko. It's a little scary."

I had feeling as to why Sachiko was here. 'You don't miss a damn thing do you?' was what I really wanted to tell her. But damned if I would give her what she wanted without a little struggle. I motioned her to a table, and we sat across from each other, both ready for battle.

"Sei. I have always tolerated your behavior. Allowing you to do as you please."

" As you should to a Rose."

" But you have graduated and are no longer Rose Gigantia. There for my continued tolerance is no longer required. You are not a high school student and your interactions with under classmen are inappropriate."

"You mean Yumi?"

" Sei I know we haven't always seen eye to eye.., But I respect you and I believe I have been very lenient with you. Allowing you to interact with my Petite Seour as you please. I'll never know why you had to take interested in mine. You took Shimako from me, and it felt as if you were rubbing it in by chasing after Yumi too. You had a Seour to toy with at will, but you wanted mine. Why?" Her gaze was so intense on me, but there was a slight strain behind it.

"Shimako is my little sister, I'm not incestuous." I was getting to be a bit fresh, but she wasn't going anywhere with this.

"What do you want Sachiko?"

Sachiko reached into her bag, and pulled out a small black book and dramatically dropped in on the table. It landed with a solid thud that felt like a slap in the face. It had been a long time since I'd see _that_ book. 'A Catholic's girls Guide: For the children of Mary.' Three hundred pages of drabbled that hasn't changed since the dark ages about proper conduct given to each girl as then enter Lillian. The only time I ever truly read anything from that book was when Shiori disappeared. All that she left me was a torn page, with a highlighted passage.

"_It's a maiden's choice to either live a married life and raise a family in Gods name, or live an unwed life and serve God." _

And written below:

"We each have our own path to take, being together would keep us from our destines and anger God…"

~Shiori

" I didn't realize you had a loaded gun in that bag of yours…" I said meekly, trying to maintain the confidence she just shattered.

" Given the look on your face, you already know which passage I was going to read."

I cast my eyes downward, ready to make a full retreat. No matter how much time passes, what happened with Shiori is like a wound that wont heal.

" Sei you may not agree with the teachings and practices of our faith, but please do not allow your disregard affect anyone else, especially someone as vulnerable as Yumi, who looks up to you. She even tried to protect you, saying that nothing had happened. I love my sister and will do anything to protect her, even if it means forcing her from seeing you. But for her sake, I want you to take the initiative and end whatever started. Let Yumi go, let high school go. It's time you graduated."

And with that she stood up, threw her bag over her shoulder and gracefully walked away. I didn't move for several minutes. My stomach felt as though I was going to throw it up along with all my other insides. I did everything I could not to cry.

I grabbed the book and ran out of the dinning hall. Not caring if everyone saw. I couldn't hate Sachiko, she was doing what any other caring big sister would have done.

I ran until I came to a quiet sitting area on the campus. I looked down at the book, my hands tensed around it, veins beginning to pop up. Easing up a bit I flung open the book, and began to read the passage it revealed.

"_It's said that all maidens wear a wreath of lilies, as long as they stay as virtuous and pure as the flowers they wore, the lilies will never with wither and God will gaze fondly upon them._

_Nothing saddens God more then a lily that has wilted, eaten up by the roots and tarnished forever. The garden is to protect us from the vermin that eat away the roots of the beautiful lilies. Maria-sama guards us, our protector and or role model. Maria-sama the pure and virtuous virgin mother of God."_

I am the vermin in the garden of pure flowers, the wolf in the flock of sheep…I wanted nothing more then to fit in. I wanted so bad it burned.

I spent my first year of high school shutting out the world. Every day, becoming more bitter and jealous. Pretending I didn't care that I didn't fit in. But I never understood what was so different about me from the other girls, why I couldn't gracefully go about each day as one of them. From the outside I looked like the rest of them, but beneath the surface lived darkness, a poison that eats and kills from the roots up. It wasn't until Shiori that I really understood what it was. It was a hunger, a need for more then just the simple and pure interactions with my classmates.

With Shiori it was as if I had been thirsty all this time, but didn't realize it. Until I finally had a drink, and the thirst within me awoke. I wanted more, I needed more, I had tasted what I craved. I couldn't get enough of her. No matter how much I got, it wasn't enough. It was if it had only awoken another thirst. I needed more then just moments between classes; chaste touches every now and then. When I held her close this ache would grown inside me, screaming out a need, but I didn't know what was, so I couldn't get what I craved.

There were no references to what was going on, I had nothing to base it off out, no one to compare. That when I realized how truly isolated Lillian was, that there existed a broader spectrum beyond the peaceful and pure maiden bullshit. That there was a thing called desire, and it made me feel more alive then I ever had, that I, unlike these robotic dolls was a living, feeling, and warm-blooded creature.

I saw their feint attempts at human interactions thought the Seour system to be hollow and frivolous. And I didn't want Shiori and I to be trapped beneath that label. But Shiori chose an even more hollow life, the life of a woman who would never know love. She was to be come as stiff and cold as the statues she prayed to. And no matter how hard I tried to love and warm her, it was futile, because she was stone.

It wasn't until I read the passage she left me that I understood was was truly going on. Shiori wanted to choose the life of stone, but I wasn't that I was the only living breathing person here. I was the only one whose desire was in the garden it's self, the rest were here, in the tea cozy, waiting to be awaked for when they get married. That these Seour relationships were practice, warm ups, for the real thing, because there were only two paths out this garden; as stone, or as flower to be pollinated and spread seeds, as a nun or a bride. There was no path waiting for me, I was the vermin in the garden that threaten to keep the maidens from these two paths.

And at that moment, I truly regretted what I had done. I almost took Shiori down with me. I just needed to survive one more year, and then I would be free. My path was not laid out, but I knew that didn't mean I couldn't make my own. But I knew that my path out of here was one I would be traveling alone on.

A new year came, and the dire nature of the situation didn't seem as great to me anymore. I had calmed down, and grow up a bit. But the sting of knowing what I truly was never fully went away. And every so often it would surface. Usually it was after an interaction with Yumi… The girl who made the warmth return within me, the girl who wasn't made of stone.

But Yumi is just one more thing that I can't have and have to accept it. Even though it seems, that she too may feel the way I feel. That she returns my affection, and realizes, that when I say she is the only one. She really is. Even though I free and no longer bound by the wreath of lilies, I can love whom I want to love, and I'm around others who feel as I do. I just can't get her out of my mind. But I guess now I have no other choice…

And with that thought, the tears finally burned their way out of my eyes. And they poured, like acid raining down my face. I tore every single page of that book out. The gentle breeze shepherded them through the grass.

**Yoshino:**

Weeks passed after the intervention with Yumi. And not a word was said about it since. I don't know what the two talked about when we all left, but I'm assuming the matter was resolved.

I had never felt such guilt as I did that day, all of us ganging up on Yumi, asking her embarrassing questions. Now I'm usually one for a good juicy story, but it just felt wrong. It really should have been a discussion between Sachiko and her. Not the Spanish Inquisition. Poor Yumi didn't know what hit her, I don't even know if she does to this day. I will admit I was shocked when I found Yuki sitting with Sachiko in the Rose Mansion that day.

So of course we all know Sei is gay, and yeah she liked to pick on Yumi but it was never an issue. I'm assuming everyone just chalked it up to Sei being Sei, like I did. Never believing that her advances were nothing more than to get a rise outta Yumi and to a lesser existent Sachiko. But when Yuki said he saw them making out on the couch at their house I nearly spewed my tea.

I couldn't even laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. I don't think Yumi even knows the meaning of the word gay. That girl took the word sheltered to strange new places for me. I mean I was very feeble for a good portion of my life, but I still was informed.

So the very thought of Yumi getting hot and heavy with Satou Sei was utterly unbelievable. But the somber look on Yuki's face, made me question my convictions. And to this day I don't know whether or not it was true. It seems as though whenever there's an incident involving Sei everyone's awkward, no one speaks directly and then it just disappears like a bad dream…And so did this…

Yumi seems to be happy. Maybe even happier, carrying out her duties with such enthusiasm. Always by Sachiko's side, aiding in anyway she can. The two even seem closer these days. As if they finally got over that constant miss communication that haunted their relationship. It must have not been true. Other wise I doubt things would have improved between them.

I still feel bad about what we did, regardless of the positive turn out. Yumi hasn't said anything or treated us any differently. I find it worse when something isn't acknowledge, the sweep it under the rug mentality of the Student Council has always been a constant frustration. It seems as though all the family's have something swept under the rug… even Rei and I…

The fact that what happened between us has faced the same treatment made me realize I needed to break the silence. That day I sought out Yumi, and took her to a quiet place in the gardens.

"Is something the wrong Yoshino?"

"Yumi I need to tell you something, something that I have never told anyone else. And I can't keep it in any longer." She blinked then nodded for me to continue.

I took a deep breath.

"Rei-chan says that all girls have crushes on their Onee-sama's at one point, but those feelings disappear when you mature… then you have real relationships with boys."

Yumi opened her mouth as if to speak, but then quickly shut it again, allowing me to continue.

"Almost a year ago I acted upon my feelings… I was over at Rei-chan's house. We were in her room play fighting, with stuffed animals as kendo sticks, and I had finally beaten Rei-chan. I was holding her down, even though she had obviously let me win. Rei-chan admitted defeat and said she'd agree to all my demands if I'd get off her. I cockily grinned at her and asked 'anything?' I then leaned down and kissed her. Rei-chan returned the kiss, and began to caress the back of my neck. We moved slightly and one of the toys squeaked. That must have snapped Rei-chan into her senses and she immediately broke the kiss. She stood up and looked away from me, and said what I just told you."

Yumi just continued to stare at me, eyes almost bulging out of her head with must have been shock. She said nothing. So I decided to keep talking.

"We all seem bound by the same thread, to live by these unspoken rules and expectations. To uphold an unrealistic image of what it means to be a student council member, a good catholic and a woman. The outside always a step removed so they never see the cracks in our foundation. We all try to hard to be what everyone wants us to be. But it's so hard…

Whether we want to admit it our not, we all wear the wreath of lilies not with the pride and joy like we are taught we should, no we wear them like the heavy chains, they really are."

Yumi broke eye contact and looked at the ground, picking at the grass. I decided to wait and see if she would speak. A few tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

**Yumi:**

It was as if Yoshino saw right into my heart. After my long period of silence words started cracking out.

" I couldn't let her down…I just wanted to give her a little happiness before she graduated and had to face her cruel fate. You're right… we are all bound… Even Sachiko is, to that loveless marriage. To make other people happy."

"Sei was the only one, who seemed free…" Yoshino sighed.

"I think Sachiko was jealous, is jealous of her strength to dare and be free. And it's that very strength that makes me love her so… It's been killing me… It wasn't till the very moment I had to turn away from my feelings that I truly realized and understood them. I'm in love with Sei… I have been for a long time… It was as if since I met her I was searching to understand all the feelings she was making me feel. But I could never find words to speak them.

When Sachiko spoke to me privately, and talked to me about Sei. It was as if I had found all the missing pieces to the puzzle. And each piece made the picture more and more clear. But what became clearer then my feelings, was that it was not ok for me to feel. And that it would hurt Onee-sama. I had to choose…and I chose her."

I choked back a sob. Over whelmed by my sudden expulsion of feelings. It was now Yoshino's turn to stare speechless. But it didn't last long, and soon a smile crept over her face.

"So you DID make out with Sei! What was it like!"

I was shocked first because that was all she had to say after that, and then another thing hit me…

"Maria sama! I completely forgot my brother saw that!"

"Yumi, I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

My face turned beat red. These were not things I was accustomed to talking about.

" It was just a kiss! Nothing more! Well what about you and Rei! Wait, I mean, really what happened with that? Do you really like Rei…that way?"

Then sudden lighthearted mood began to fade back into our more somber one. I really was shocked by her story. I never would have guessed such a thing would have gone on between them. Yoshino lowered her head, a blush started on her face as well.

"It's complicated… And Rei seems determined to stick to her convictions. But I didn't bring you here to discuss my situation; I just wanted to use it as an example. There really isn't anything I can do about mine. But you can change yours! You don't have to give up on Sei. You know how she feels about you. It's not too late to tell her you feel the same."

"But I haven't talk to her since that night… Now that I think about it, she hasn't talk to me either! Maybe she realized she doesn't like me after all!"

Yoshino sighed exasperated. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Even still, I can't now, I have to wait till Sachiko is married. I promised myself to be faithful and by her side till then. Give me till after the wedding to figure it out."

Yoshino's annoyed expression didn't change, but she nodded.

"Fine, but as soon as she's married, I'm gonna hound you!" She then smiled, and let out a satisfied sigh. "So…you have _got_ to tell me about your little make out session with Sei!"'

If my face could have gotten any redder it would have. Oh Maria- sama help me!

Chapter 4

_A few months later…_

**Sei:**

So the most dreaded day in Sachiko's life is here, her wedding day. Now normally a girls wedding is the most magical and special day, but when it's to you gay cousin, I can understand it not feeling as perfect as you wanted it to be. I was told to arrive early by Youko, to say my farewells to Sachiko, before she's no longer a free woman. I guess the whole Yumakari was going to go, and be her support team.

I arrive at the Ogawsaraw mansion, and am lead in by one of their many servants. I walk down the long halls, until finally arriving into Sachiko's room. Everyone is in here, with Sachiko sitting in the middle. I have to admit Sachiko was breath taking. Never had she looked so elegant, wrapped in layers of silky white. Her skin the slightest hue pinker, than the virgin white around her. Youko was combing her charcoal locks that spilled over the whiteness. Sachiko really was a perfect Japanese doll, just like Onee-sama used to say. Pity such an elegant toy would be wasted on t_hat_ queer.

Despite the beauty of her body, Sachiko's face was as blank and cold as the snowy white she wore. I knew she was trying not to show weakness, but she didn't have the strength to force a smile, so it was canceled out with this neutral far off stare. Youko didn't look to thrilled either, there was great tension in her eyes. She was trying to fight off all urges in her to yell, and scream and make things right for her little sister. Youko really did cherish Sachiko. And it's in her nature to absorb the pains of others and do all she can to make them right. But this is out of her league. This isn't nearly on the same level as making her quit ballet.

I finally noticed Yumi, it was painfully obvious how upset she was. Yumi's big brown eyes were glossy, with tears being fought back and she was biting her bottom lip. It quivered every time she breathed in through her nose, making dainty sniffing sounds. I wanted to touch her, hold her, and tell her it was going to be ok. But I refrained from even acknowledging the girl.

"Sei, you're late." Youko never was afraid to chew me out. " Why did you come dressed like that!"

I'll admit I was looking rather 'butch', in my black suit and red tie, but I looked pretty damn good. I don't know what possessed me to dress so manly, I just felt that a dress wouldn't be appropriate for this sham of a wedding. There was enough lies already, and me being feminine wasn't going to be another.

Ignoring Youko's disapproval as I usually did, I walked over to Sachiko, and got to on one knee. I picked up her delicate hand in my own, much rougher and brought it to my lips. I wanted to convey to her that I harbored no Ill will towards her.

"I know you're miserable, I'm not your favorite person, and you couldn't care less about your appearance because it in no way matches what you're feeling inside. But you do make a beautiful bride, and it pains me to see such an elegant one being wasted. If I could, I'd whisk you away my self."

I finished with a wink. Sachiko sighed, exasperated. I think it was a mixture of misery, wanting to laugh at the whole damn situation, and my lesbian chivalry. She just shook her head, a tiny smile, worked its way to the right corner of her mouth.

"Thank you Sei, but I don't see the point in trading one for another."

"I know, I'm sorry they're forcing this mixed marriage, it'd be best for us to stick to our own kind." I think this was the first time I spoke so freely about my sexuality amongst the student council. It always was a taboo subject that we just liked to keep unaddressed. I am fully aware of Sachiko's distaste for homosexuality. Not that I don't blame her, she really hasn't good experiences with my kind.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my sisters before its time to go." Sachiko whispered.

We couldn't argue, and I think we all understood her desires. I don't think I would like to stay for the sob fest. We all bid farewell and somberly left the room.

It was a very quiet drive to the estate the wedding was going to be held at. Since there are conflicting religions, they decided to hold it on one of the family's many properties. Like all the others it was huge, and build in a tradition Japanese manner. It was quite beautiful, there were lots of little ponds and bridges, as well as cherry blooms scattered all over the estate. An arch was set up in the middle, and several rows of chairs. I saw Yuki sitting with some of the other boys from Handara. I guess Surgeu wanted precious little Yuki at his wedding after all. I hate that we share a love of the cute Fukazwa siblings.

As I made my rounds I saw Surgeru, a ways from the party talking to Yuki, who of course looked very uncomfortable, and in need of a little rescuing. I marched over, putting on my big tough Sei exterior.

" Isn't it a little early to be opening you're presents?" I hollered.

"Ah, Rose Gigantia, how nice of you to come to my wedding in drag, or perhaps are you considering a sex reassignment surgery. So you can finally become that dirty old man you always dreamed of being."

"Cute, very cute. Yuki, could I please speak to Sergeru alone?" He nodded obediently and scurried off.

" Are you _still_ going after Yuki, on your wedding night no less?"

"Well its not as though Sachiko and I our going to be sharing this evening. I offered, but she requested that we didn't even share a bed on this night of nights. Which I can understand."

"But still, haven't you no respect to at least wait one night before pursuing you're _other _life. Just take one night of solitude, to perhaps reflect on what you've just done."

"Rose Gigantia, let he without sin cast the first stone. Isn't that was those catholic nuns preach to you over at Lillian? How can you come over to me, and start throwing all these things at my face, as if you are so free of guilt. Acting as though you are nothing like me, whereas we really are so alike. You push me off of Yuki, to only turn around and fondle his sister Yumi. Don't even try to deny it, I know all about you. Trapped in a garden of maidens, surrounded by purity and innocence, that which you can never be apart of, that which you can never touch. You're body plagued with unnatural animalistic desires. I see the lust in your eyes when you look upon that young girl. I see the wolf in you, which you hide behind you older sister exterior. I can see you hating yourself, hating these feelings and desires within you. So please, Rosa Gigantia, don't even start with me, you are no better."

I growled and shot my eyes to the ground. I can't stand it, I hate seeing myself reflected back at me. He is everything I hate within myself. I really am only a few sins away from being Serguru. I can feel my wreath, melting off my body. It's so polluted with sin that its cells can't even hold together.

"That may be, but I would never so selfishly ruin the life of someone I cared about. Why didn't you stop this, you know you could have, if you really tried. Or is the money too much to refuse, its not like you didn't have enough already!"

"That's none of you're fucking business. You don't know the first thing about this."

"Sei!" I turned around to see Yumi scurrying towards me. She stopped a few feet away when she noticed the great amount of tension between us.

"Sei, what's going on?" There was confusion all over her face, but to my surprised there was fear in her eyes. Sugeru walked over to her, and put his hand around her waist.

"Ah Yumi-Chan, thank you for coming! Sei and I were just talking about you."

"Don't!"

"She was just saying that what a nice piece of ass you were"

"Stop!"

"That you're so naive that it's easy to take advantage of you"

"NO"

"The only reason she came was so she could try to get some from you..."

Before he had a chance to finish his last word, my fist interrupted him. He backed away, pushing Yumi aside. His hand holding his swelling lip, blood trickled down the right corner of his mouth.

"You're right, I am no better than you, because if I was I wouldn't stoop to you're level and react the way you wanted me to. But I would never say such things." I barked. Yumi was sitting on the ground with shock. I think she had just taken in way more than she could ever handle.

He groaned, and started to stagger away, knowing that getting into a full on fight would only make matters worse, and completely embarrass the family.

"Fucking dyke! Of course this isn't what I want, if there was any way out of this I would have taken it. If we don't go through with this we'll be disowned. On both sides, all ties cut. We'd be left with nothing."

He cursed as he walked away, cradling his jaw in his hand.

I got down onto one knee next to Yumi. "Are you alright?" I offered my hand to her, and she gently took it. I pulled her and myself up. She looked lost at first, not knowing what to say. But then a hesitant little smile crept onto her lips.

"I think Sachiko will like her wedding gift from you, very much."

"I owe it to her."

As I saw Sergeru get closer to the party again, I realized the consequences of my actions. I turned back to Yumi.

" Yumi, I think I've just worn out my welcome. I better go before I'm kicked out or worse, arrested. You go back to the party, I doubt he would get you mixed up in this, you know too much." I finished with a wink of reassurance, but she didn't move.

**Yumi:**

At the party I sat by Onee-sama's side. We watched the celebration from a quiet distance, neither of us really in the mood to mingle or make merry, for obvious reasons. The sun was beginning to set, the whole day I wanted to talk to Sei, fueled by my promise to Yoshino. But I resisted for Onee-sama's sake. She really needed my support. But now that she's married, I can no longer help her, the deed has been done. Seeing her today made me realize how important it was to, as corny as this may sound, follow your heart. I know how Onee-sama feels about homosexuality, and I know I lied about my feelings, but I can't keep them in any more. Because I would never want to cause a man the pain Onee-sama feels. I turn to look at her.

"Onee-sama…"

"Yes Yumi?" she said without looking at me.

"I'm… … gay…"

At first she didn't respond. She continued to stare off at the party. Her only reaction was the tightening of her eyebrows. But just for a moment. They then relaxed and she released a small sigh. She didn't turn to look at me when she said.

"I know…I've known for a while…I'm sorry I made you have to hide your feelings from me. I just wanted to be a good sister and protect you. But in the end, I only hurt you. Why don't you go find her, she's probably arguing with Sergeru."

"Onee-sama…"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you more then you'll ever know."

She raised her hand, to hold my cheek, like she used to so many times at school. She then pulled me towards her, and lowered her head, and gently kissed my forehead. Sachiko then slowly pulled away, and gave me a nudge. I smiled, then slowly rose, and headed off in search of Sei.

Sure enough she was arguing with Sergeru. Those two have always been like oil and water. But this seemed like much more then a butting of egos.

"Sei, what's going on?" I asked.

"Ah Yumi-Chan, thank you for coming! Sei and I were just talking about you." Sergeru said grabbing me by the waist. I sick feeling crept into my stomach as he held me.

"Don't!"

"She was just saying that what a nice piece of ass you were"

"Stop!"

"That you're so naive that it's easy to take advantage of you"

"NO'"

"The only reason she came was so she could try to get some from you..."

Before I knew I was on the ground. I was a little scared by the intensity of the situation. Never had I see Sei so angry. He quickly left, leaving Sei and I alone. She helped me up and claimed that she needed to make an escape. As she began to flee the seen I called out to her.

"Wait Sei! I want to go with you!"

"But Yumi, the reception…"

"I've done all I can for Sachiko. But now, I want to be with you!"

Her strained face softened, and she grabbed my hand.

"Well then lets go!"

We dashed through the garden making as discrete escape as possible. We reached Sei's car and booked it out of there. Thanks to Sei's reckless driving. Neither of us spoke, as we drove. The sky quickly started the cloud, and before I knew it we we're driving threw a downpour. Sei let out a big sigh.

"Damn. I was gonna take you to the beach… Well where you wanna go?" She asked.

There was only one place I could think of.

"Let's go to the Rose Mansion."

**Yoshino:**

Rei and I were taking a stroll through the gardens of the manson, they had strung lanterns and decorations throughout the whole estate. Despite it all it was quite beautiful. Our quite walk was disrupted as Yumi and Sei dashed infront of us, hand in hand. They smiled and waved by kept going. As if they were being perused. We stopped trying to process what we just witnessed. I heard a 'hmph' escape from Rei.

"I knew Sachiko was lying about those two." Rei said with a chuckle. " In a strange way, I'm happy for them…" and with that she took my own hand, and we continued our walk.

**Yumi:**

We raced from the car to the front door of the Rose Mansion. Fortunately this part of the campus was high unsupervised, the Yumarkari basically had free rein with hardly any teacher dictation. As well as it being summer vacation, so hardly any staff was around. We made out way up the stairs as quickly as we came in. Sei shut the door behind us, and motioned towards the light switch. I shook my head, not wanting to take any changes of being caught.

I decided to sit on top of the table, it was something I had always wanted to do, but knew I would get a heavy scolding for sitting so casually. I felt a surge of satisfaction as my butt hit the wood with a soft thud. Sei made her way towards the window, and leaned back on the sill.

"There weren't many times where it was just you and me in here…" I started. "Haven't forgotten many books since either…" A blush started to burn across my cheeks. "Do you remember that time?"

A smile crossed her face, and she raised an eyebrow. " Of course. You needed another glimpse of the handsome Satou Sei, and used to old 'forgotten book excuse'.

"And then what happened…" I urged.

"I held you close."

"And then…" I held her eye contact, not letting her look away. I wanted to see in her eyes that what she was saying was true.

"I told you that you were the only one…"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Every time I ever said it."

"So before we kissed…"

"I meant it. More than ever."

"Why didn't you talk to me after."

"The same reason you didn't talk to me, I'm assuming…"

I nodded, knowing my assumption that Sachiko must have confronted Sei after a week of not hearing from her, was true.

"She was only doing what she thought was right. But in the end hiding who we really are and how we feel is never the right thing. And I'm finished doing it.

Sei, you tormented and confused me all last year. You've made my heart race, and you've made me feel things I never felt before. You've dominated my thoughts, and never allowed me to forget how it feels to be held close to you. Since you gradated I did all I could to forget how you made me feel. But it always came back…"

I looked down at my dangling feet. My shoes were soaked and ruined from the running and rain. But it seemed meaningless in this moment. I took a deep breath.

"Sei I've never been in love before…but if this is what love feels like, then I'm in love with you."

I looked up into Sei's face. Surprised to see she looked almost afraid. Her eyes were wide, to the point of strain and she was clutching the windowsill.

I urged her towards mer. Sei moved slowly, thinking out each step. When she was close enough I grabbed her tie, and pulled her right up to the table, in between my dangling legs. My pulse began to race with hers as I reached out a hesitant hand to caress her soft cheek. All she could do was look into my eyes, overwhelmed, even a little scared. Finally relaxing under m touch she closed her eyes, and tears started to trickle through the cracks. And in a voice, barely above a whisper she bared all.

"Yumi I fell madly in love with you my last year of high school. But I hid behind my teasing, because I was so scared of truly opening myself up to you. I was so sacred of getting hurt again. I fell in love Shiori my second year, and that love caused me more pain then I ever thought was possible. I didn't think I had the strength the bare it all again. And I was afraid that the reason why Sachiko shielded you from me would be true. That I'm just a bad influence on you that I'm confusing you into feeling the way you do… Yumi… All my life I felt so wrong and out of place. But when I'm with you, I don't feel that. I feel like I can truly be myself. You break down all my walls…"

I wiped her tears away, once again feeling like the older person in the situation. She really did put up such a gruff exterior to hide this sensitive person within. I loved cocky Sei, but I was so happy to have met the other side of Sei. Knowing this part of her made me love her even more.

**Sei:**

I opened my eyes to meet Yumi's. I will still in such shock, that she loved me too. It was as if I wouldn't allow myself to believe it was true. Out of fear that I would wake up and this would all be a dream.

"Are you not going to kiss me Sei..?" Yumi whispered batting her eyes.

"That's when you say…" Before she could continue I leaned in and answered her question. This was my third time kissing the girl, but it was still as new as the first. I still couldn't get over how soft her lips were. The last two kisses were timid, but this time there was urgency to her motions. She parted her lips right away, urging my entrance in. My tongue slid in to play with hers, which was eagerly waiting.

As we kissed, my hands slid around her tiny waist. I got a firm grasp and brought her closer too me. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I don't know how much time had passed, but I was near ready to pass out when Yumi's lips left mine. I gasped catching my breath. She started to idly toy with my hair. I let out a growl of approval. I was a bit taken aback by Yumi's forwardness, but mostly just turned on by it. I showed Yumi my sensitive side, and she was showing me her sensual.

She never broke eye contact with me. Her pupils were full and dilated, and her cheeks were flush with arousal. That was until she grabbed my tie again, and pulled me down lower, so she could access my ear. Her hot breath panted in my ear for a few moments.

"Sei…" She whispered before taking my lobe in her mouth. I eeked out a moan as she started to gently suck.

"Ye..Yes Yumi?" I managed to stutter. She released my lobe.

" I want to do more than kiss you…"

I imagined blood shooting out of my nose as all of my wildest fantasies suddenly came true. Seriously though, I couldn't tell you how many times I've fantasized about Yumi whispering something to that affect in my ear, and then I would have my filthy and disgusting way with her. But that was all fantasy; it was something I never dreamed would ever happen. I wasn't prepared for this.

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Yu…Yumi?"

"This is something I've wanted for a while… I want you to be my first, I want you to show me how to make love…"

"I've never done this before either…"

Yumi leaned back, her face full of surprise. I was surprised at how surprised she looked. Did she really think I was that much of a stud?

" What? I thought you had with Shiori… or at least with someone at college..."

"I barely knew what was really going on with Shiori, I didn't understand my feelings enough to even think about sex… And after that I was too hung up on you to go after anyone else…"

She smiled as she started to undo my tie. "I'm kinda glad to hear that… this means we can be each others firsts."

Could this really all be true? Could Yumi really want me in this way? I sucked in a huge breath and I looked at her, really look at her. It shone in her eyes that she really was ready, and really wanted me. Dispelling any doubts I had. She really was so cute, and brave, so much braver than I ever have been. She put her hand on my heart and chuckled.

"You heart is beating fast like a little mouse…"

"That's my line…" I sighed. All right Sei, enough! She wants you; you want her, shit or get off the pot. Finally agreeing with my self, I mustered all the courage I've ever had and brought my lips to hers once again.

As we kissed Yumi started unbuttoning my dress shirt. She did it with such ease, un tucking them one by one, until my shirt opened before her. Without hesitation she ran her hands up my sides, feeling my exposed skin. She moved slowly upwards until she reached my bra, moving her hands behind me, she unclasped it. I felt gravity take hold of my chest. Yumi then skillfully pulled my bra off, while still keeping my dress shirt on. She broke the kiss to admire her work, she smiled deeply, tugging and the two ends of my undone tie.

"You're so sexy…" She chuckled. I blushed slightly at her compliment. I think Yumi has had enough fun being in control, I needed to thwart my dominance and reclaim my role. I shot her one of my devilish grins, and stepped out of her clutches.

" I wanna see how sexy Yumi is underneath that dress of hers…"

It was Yumi's turn to blush. Before she could reply I had my hands on both sides of the bottom of her dress, and I began to slowly lift it upwards. She leaned off the table so I could get it over her butt. In a flash Yumi was in nothing but little pink panties. Her face reddened even more at her exposure. She didn't attempt to cover her chest like I thought she might though. She just sat there not making eye contact.

I took the opportunity to take her in. Yumi really isn't someone I would describe as sexy, her delicate and thin frame makes her look even younger than she is. Her breasts small, but still full and round. She really was just all around cute. But that's what I love about her, that's what turns me on… cute and innocent. A slight twinge of guilt tried to rear it's head, for feeling so lusty over such a girl. My desire was building more and more as I just stood there, thinking off all the things I could do to her. Like a hungry wolf smacking my chops at a little lamb. But I was pretty sure I was about to find out, that Yumi wasn't the lamb she conveyed.

"Has seeing me made you change your mind…" Yumi whispered, tears starting to well at her eyes. I snapped back into consciousness. Realizing I had been spacing out at a very important moment.

" It's only made me want you even more, I just was lost in my admiration of you…"

I quickly recovered the situation and realized that I was gonna miss this experience if I didn't get out of my head and into the moment. I walked back towards her, bent down a bit and hooked my arm under her legs, and the other around her waist and scooped her into my arms. She squeaked with surprise and quickly linked her arms around my neck.

"I'm gonna eat you up sweetie, so If I wanna run now there's still time."

Yumi answered with a heated kiss, she wasted no time forcing her tongue into my mouth. Letting me know that she wanted this, and if I was reading her correctly, badly. I began walking towards the only couch in the room, not breaking the kiss. I wanted us to be somewhere a little more comfortable, given our limited options.

Upon arriving to it, I eased Yumi down and followed positioning my body on top of hers. I hovered over her for a moment. She brushed off my open shirt. It was no longer serving any sort of purpose. And I wanted to feel as much of her skin on mine. I pressed us together, and began another kiss. Her skin was so soft; it almost made mine ache, especially her breasts pressing into mine. Are hardening nipples, brushing past each other, sending slight jolts of electricity to my groin. I didn't hold to kiss long; I wanted to taste the rest of Yumi. I kissed her lips once more before traveling down her chin, under and to her neck. She let out a sharp gasp when I took a bit of her flesh between my lips, sucking ever so gently. Her hands near slapped my back as she clung to me. I must have discovered a very sensitive part of Yumi. I let go the bit of skin, and ran my tongue over the area, up and around her ear. Nipping at her lobe as I passed by. She squeaked and panted at my sweet torture, digging her nails into my back. I spent along time claiming her neck, making sure every inch was licked, sucked and bit. Finally satisfied with my work, I went lower, and she realized her death grip. I licked my way down to her sweet little nipples. Both erect and eager for attention, I wasn't sure which one to pleasure first.

I kissed her left and then her right, settling there. I traced Yumi's areola, swirling around and around till I made my way up her peak. I hear her release a throaty moan as I took it all in my mouth. Her hands began to run through my hair, needing something to do other than destroy my back. Her nails were giving me a good scratching, and she got a purr out of me. Realizing I was enjoying something she was doing idly, she started running her nails through harder. I shot my head up for a quick kiss of encouragement. I broke it as quickly as I started it, and stared her in the eyes.

Yumi's stare back was intense; there wasn't any sign of hesitation. That was all I needed before I grabbed her waist, and turned her over onto her stomach. She squeaked with surprised, but obediently remained where I put her. I stood up for a moment, and removed my pants, so I was also only in my underwear. I then searched the floor for my tie. I removed it from the tangles of my shirt and brought it over to Yumi's wrists. I held her arms out in front of her, and bound them snuggly. I then helped her up a bit, so she was lying on her stomach, but able to hold her front up on her elbows. She looked so cute, with her little bum upwards. I kneed down next to the couch. Admiring my catch. I placed my right hand on the back of her head, gave her a little pat, before stroking my way downward. Feeling all the dips and curves of her back. I landed in the pooling area, of her lower back, right before the upward climb of her ass. No longer able to resist I grabbed her left cheek, and squeeze in gently. The firm roundness drove me wild, I had I squeeze the other one. With one finger I eased her panties down, letting it catch below the exposed orbs. I ran my hands along them. Exploring the curves. I leaned over and kissed each cheek before delivering a swift slap. She flinched, but didn't scream out like I anticipated.

I waited for a reaction. But when I wasn't met with any resistance I rubbed again, before giving her another swatting. She flinched again and remained silent. I got up a bit, and leaned over to her head, taking her left lobe in my mouth, keeping my hand over her ass. I groped and squeezed as I sucked, I could hear her breath increase. I let go of her lobe.

" Do you like it?"

I was still rubbing her ass as I asked this she closed her eyes, her breath was near ragged.

" Do it again." Yumi barely muttered.

I gave her one last squeeze before giving her what she wanted. She flinched once again, releasing a short breath. This time I could see the expression her face. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Harder…" She whispered to my surprise, looking up at me. I smiled obliging her. Her eyes shut on contact, and a smile started to form as she breathed out.

"Is that all you got?" She gasped, now fully grinning. My face flushed at her boldness. But I quickly recovered, feeling a flame growing in my chest, her challenge fueling the fire. I was suddenly bored with playing around, and I grabbed her once again flipping her over. Yumi some how managed to herself out of my binding, and pushed me down onto the couch, and her was her turn to be on top of me.

She had me in a deep kiss, as she grinded out bodies together. I reached out to grab her grab her ass again, pulling the underwear off them as far as could get. She reached back to help me, pulling them down her legs and off over her feet, without breaking this kiss. Finally having her whole body bare, I ran my hands up and down her length. Memorizing ever inch with my hands. I ended up back on her ass, to only go further, sliding my hand down and between. This wasn't too hard given that she was shorter then me. My fingers were greeted by sticky wetness. I was barely touching her slit before I was covered by it.

Yumi gasped into my mouth as she felt me fingers skirting her lips. I traced as far as I could, just barely hitting her clit. I made sure to touch very lightly, merely teasing the very tip of her slit. Yumi took my bottom lip between hers and started sucking fiercely as I ever so lightly circled her clit with my middle finger. She whimpered in-between her strained breaths. I wanted so save further exploration until I had a better access, so I retracted my hand.

Yumi released my lip, allowing me a chance to taste my conquest. I was sure to make eye contact, as I tasted her, leaving no drop left on my fingers. I felt myself get wetter, as I savored her taste, like a fine wine. I was defiantly looking forwards to tasting more of Yumi's sweetness.

Yumi never took her eyes off me as I enjoyed her. She watched patiently waiting for my report. I smiled, knowing she must have been so scared I was gonna make some kind of horrible expression at the taste of her. I didn't torturer too long before moaning with satisfaction as I let my finger slide out of my mouth.

"Does Yumi want a taste?" I smirked, shocking her once again. I think I was starting to push my luck. Things were already way kinkier then I could have ever dreamed of with Yumi. Would she really want to taste herself too?

She paused for a moment. I could see her working through the thought in her brain. Before I could anticipate her next move, she grabbed my hand, bringing it down the front of her this time. Letting go of it as she placed in right near her mound. I slid my index finger below running it from the bottom to the top of her slit. Circling her clit once before leaving. She wasted no time taking my hand and in hers, bringing my finger to her lips. She bashfully closed her eyes, before taking it full in her mouth. I turned to putty as she wrapped her tongue around and over my finger. Her lips tugging at the base, then slowly she dragged it out, but still held it close. She looked at me, before taking it in again. Gaining confidence from my dazed and gawking expression. Realizing that she was driving mad by merely sucking my finger.

Yumi finally released my finger, and flung her arms around my neck, dragging us back down into another kiss. I rolled us over, so I was back on top. Yumi reached up to my underwear, tugging eagerly to have them removed. I obliged, and sat up, resting on my knees, and helped her take them off. She took this opportunity to scoot herself upright. She took me in and I took her in. She smiled and motioned me next to her. We lied down side by side, facing each other. She raised a hand to caress my cheek.

**Yumi:**

I can't believe I'm in the Rose Mansion next to Sei totally naked right now. It was as if I was having an outer body experience. It felt like that the whole time, as if I was outside looking in. I had never let myself go like this before. My mind had completely shut down, and my body was acting on its own. It was scary at first, but soon it felt very freeing, to be just purely reacting on instinct and desire, that were beyond the mind. Sei had pretty much full rein of the situation, and I was defiantly ready to take a little control myself.

I reached out my hand to touch her cheek. She grinned at me like a wolf, her eyes searching mine.

" I wanna be in control now…" I whispered. Sei raised and eyebrow, a bit surprised, but then deepened her grin. I'm sure she was curious as to what I would do with my power. I sat up and motioned for her to join me. I slid off the couch onto the floor, and made her sit up. I kneed down in front of her, between her legs. Resting my hands on her thighs. I ran my hands along them, feeling their smooth firmness. Lower my head to her right, I started to lightly kiss her flesh. Planting little ones all the way up, then switching to do the same on her left thigh. This time I journeyed a little lower, letting my tongue dart out occasionally. I continued this avoidance of a particular area for quite sometime, knowing full where I should be showering with attention, and knowing that this was making Sei very sexually frustrated. I snuck a peek, and saw that moisture was starting collect on the couch.

I decided enough was enough, and moved upwards to her mound. I ran a finger along its length first. Sei immediately shut her eyes, and shuttered. It was so soft and slick on my finger; I knew it was going to feel even better on my tongue. I closed my eyes, and leaned in, resting my hands on her thighs again. Her sweet secretions greeted my tongue right away; I was surprised to hear a moan from my own mouth. The taste set off some kind of primal trigger with in me. I felt heat begin to rise within me, as well as a need. I need for more.

Fueled by this new need, I plunged into exploring Sei. I ran my tongue all over, discovering every fold and crevice. I must have been doing it right, because Sei was panting, and whispering me name every so often. One hand was clinging to the couch, while the other was running through my hair. To further enhancer her pleasure, I kneaded her thighs with my hands.

I never realized that pleasing someone else could be so pleasurable. Felt myself getting wetter surprised that I could get any wetter then I already was. I moved a hand down to my own, to feel how wet I was. I looked up for a moment and was greeted with Sei's eyes wide open, Her face crimson and her mouth ajar. I was confused for a moment, but then realized my hand was still between my legs. I blushed suddenly feeling really awkward.

"I was just checking…" I began to stammer, but Sei interrupted me.

"That's really hot, please continue!" She blurted. She must have thought I was pleasing myself while I was pleasing her. Instead of bothering to further explain myself, I went with it, if Sei liked it, then why not? I was aiming to please her right?

I resumed my position and went back to exploring Sei with my mouth, while letting a tentative hand begin to play with myself. I never really had touched myself before, but this wasn't so bad. It was nowhere near as good as when Sei did it, but I was enjoying it. I knew Sei was watching me like a hawk now. It was pretty arousing knowing that what I was doing was turning her on. It was like constant feedback back and forth, we were building on each other's arousal.

Sei was getting close, I could feel a change in her movements, and hear in her breath. I stopped, not wanting to give her release yet. She urged me up to her. I obliged crawling on top of her, sitting on her lap. She grabbed me and pulled me in close for a heated kiss. I could feel my wetness pooling on her thighs, making them slick. I slid around a bit on them, rubbing myself on Sei.

Suddenly she tipped us down, so we were lying side by side on the couch again. Sei propped herself up a bit, positioning us very specifically. I finally caught on to what she was doing. We were now lying side by side in such a way, that we could touch each other at the same time. Sei's hand met my sex, and then her lips met my mouth. I followed her lead, and put my hand on her.

I gasped into her mouth, as she traced me all over. Dipping in and out every so often. I mimicked her motions, keeping in pace with her. Sei broke the kiss, and nuzzled her head in the crevice of my neck. Seeking out a bit of flesh to suck on. The feeling sent pleasure through my spine, and heightened everything she was doing lower down. I was getting dizzy with pleasure, and began loosing my concentration on the task at hand.

I heard Sei whisper my name, before easing a finger into me. I let out a sharp moan, as I felt it sliding in. My inner walls, squeeze around her, it was the first time I ever felt with them. I stopped moving, to take in the entire of feeling of having Sei inside. She held her finger still, knowing how sensitive I would be. I exhaled as I felt her start to slide out. Suddenly feeling empty, I moaned in hopes that she would fill me once again. Understanding my need, she entered again.

I found her opening as well, and pressed my way in. Sei bit down hard on my neck as I filled her. We both moaned together, her at the pleasure and me at the pain. We stayed like that for a moment, the two of us, both inside each other. But it soon was not enough, and my hips began to rock. Sei caught on and started to pump her finger in and out of me. I followed her lead, doing the same to her. She continued to bite along my neck, nipping and sucking. The feeling of that, mixed with her plunging into me was sending me very quickly to a peaking point. My breaths became shorter and shorter; all I could get out were high squeaks. Sei knew I was close, and moved faster and faster in and out of me, pressing her palm against the bud of nerves. I could no longer concentrate on was I was doing to her.

"Don't worry Yumi… just let yourself cum…" Sei whispered in my ear. I slid out of her, and grabbed on to whatever part I could, and braced myself for the impending orgasm. Just as I was about to peak Sei bit down on my neck again, hard. I let out a loud scream as I rode the uncontrollable spasm. Sei continued to thrust through it. I began shaking from the overwhelming feeling. I finally had to muster out a stop. Not able to take anymore. When she finally slid out of me I went limp in her arms.

I let out a long sigh and looked over at Sei. She smiled at me, ever so sweetly, leaning down to kiss me on my forehead.

" Your so sexy Yumi… I hope you know that." She said in a whisper, making my heart flutter. I let out a long sigh and nuzzled into her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My eyes were getting heavy, I felt myself nodding off, until I remembered.

"Sei! What about you!" I squeaked. I had forgotten I didn't finish with her. She let out a soft chuckle, followed by another kiss my forehead.

"Another time. Go to sleep."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I smiled, and then brought my lips up to meet hers. The kiss was soft and slow, our lips idly running past each other's. Sei broke it, and pulled me closer.

"Go to sleep Yumi…"

I nodded, tucking my head under her chin, feeling for the first time in my life, truly content.

**Sei:**

It wasn't long before Yumi was completely out, her soft breaths brushed past my neck. I released as sigh and relaxed into the couch with her in my arms. That was…hotter then I could have ever imagined… My little Yumi, what a mink she was. I didn't care that I didn't get off, seeing her in pure ecstasy was orgasmic in its self. I nearly came right along with her.

So this is what it feels like to finally drink after so many years of thirst… I regret none of it, because I have found my true living and breathing person, warm flesh to embrace with mine. It wasn't going to be easy; tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. But as long as I have her by my side, I'll be ok. We'll be ok.

**Narrator:**

The wedding party long since over, all that remained was a few lanterns glowing in the night, tiered, but not spend. And in the faint glow sat a bride, alone.

Sachiko sighed to herself, feeling content for the first time in weeks.

" My little sister is in love…" she whispered to herself with a smile.

In spite all that has happened, all she has said, all she has done and the guilt she felt. She was happy. Because she knew for the first time her little sister was happy, truly happy. Despite it all she dared to be herself and live her own life. And Sachiko felt that own strength growing within. She knew that one day everything was going to change for her too. And with that she felt her wreath snap, and fall to from her neck.

"I love you too Yumi…"

~End~


End file.
